


ghosting

by FcrestNymph



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FcrestNymph/pseuds/FcrestNymph
Summary: Like his classmates, after his death, JD became a phantom, attached to his indirect killer. No one is happy about this.





	ghosting

**_BOOM._ **

Veronica didn't seem to be expecting the might of the explosion. JD's warning of going just a little further away proved to be a good decision, as a shard of shrapnel shot past where she had been just moments ago. She ducked her head, letting out a yell of shock and fear as the force of the explosion slammed against her, sending her sprawling on her back on the grass of the football field. She instinctively tried to catch her fall with her arms, skidding for a moment before she came to a complete stop. Due to the blast, she had squeezed her eyes shut as the timer hit 0:00, and as she opened her eyes after landing on the ground, she was unbelievably relieved at her body's response, as bits and pieces of her ex-boyfriend now littered the field. If she had seen his body tear apart....She didn't want to even imagine it. She closed her eyes, trying to take her attention away from the painful ringing in her head, and towards her breathing. In, out, in, out, stop shaking, in, out, in, stop trembling, out, in, what is that smell? In, no wait, she already went in, out, in, out, God, that smelled like burnt--Oh god. Just as she felt something rising in her throat, she rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up on shaking elbows as her stomach emptied itself onto the grass. It burnt her throat, but she would take that over the burning sensation in her nostrils any day. Once her stomach was void of anything but stomach acid, she clapped a hand to her move, swallowing the bile that clawed its way up her throat.

Shakily pushing herself to her feet, she kept her back to the disgusting scene behind her, and trudged up to the school, her breath hitching with each step on her injured ankle. By the time she had gotten to the front steps of the large school, the doors were pushed open and people flooded the entrance, students and teachers alike. She grimaced as one teacher confidently declared that the explosion had been a meteor, she felt even worse as the gasps and horrified murmuring told her that some had realized that meteors didn't leave body parts and blood in their wake. She glanced over her shoulder reluctantly. Thankfully for everyone huddled on the front steps, from this distance, not much could be seen other than patches of dark brown liquid splashed across the grass, all from the large crater that the explosion had caused. 

Murmured questions rippled through the crowd, as well as renewed gasps as each person managed to push through the crowd to see what had happened. Countless eyes flicked to Veronica, and if she were to look up and meet people's gaze, she would see the gears turning as they tried to conclude how on Earth she was involved in the situation. One green clad girl shoved through the group, strutting towards Veronica with a haughty expression on her face.

Veronica felt anger begin to bubble in the pit of her stomach, but before it had even caused a dirty look to appear on her face, it was flattened as bucket of exhaustion was dumped on top of it. She didn't have the time or energy for this.

"You look like hell." The comment was accompanied by a twisted smirk, bright red lips curling in a slight snarl. Those lips didn't suit her, just like that scrunchie.

"Thanks, I just got back." Her tone was snarky, yet it lacked any real bite. At most, it was a rusted knife, barely sharp at all. Veronica limped forward, holding back a slight gasp as pain shot up her leg. She reached out towards her former friend, her fingers wrapping around the hair pulled into a ponytail. She ignored the indignant inquiry of her intentions, and tugged the red scrunchie away from her friend's dark hair. In this act, she was rewarded with the attention of the majority of the students, all of their eyes on her and her former friend. She reached behind her head, twirling her hair up above her head. She wrapped the scrunchie around, adjusted it, then let her arms drop to her sides.

She reached out, grabbed Heather's shoulders, and tugged her forward. She planted a kiss on her cheek, and gently pushed her away again. "There's a new sheriff in town, love." She said, offering a weak smile. Her eyes turned upwards, looking at the large group of students and teachers, all silent and tense as they watched the scene before them. "Listen up folks!" She raised her voice, relieved that it sounded stronger than she felt. "The war is over. We are done with acting evil, so just lay your weapons down." She paused to take a deep breath, then continued. "All of us are damaged." She heard a scoff, and her gaze snapped to the culprit. "Yes, even you. Even me. Even," She reached out and grabbed Heather's arm, tugging her to her side. "He--" She was interrupted by loud whispering in one section of the group. After a second of people moving slightly and adjusting, a bright yellow blur burst out of the crowd. Veronica had little time to prepare before the blur collided with her, and arms wrapped tightly around her torso. She gasped as she was forced to put weight on her injured ankle, but managed to stay on her feet.

"Veronica! People were saying you killed yourself!" The yellow blur choked out, now standing quite still, and much less blurry. Veronica, the shock now subsiding, returned the hug. She looked up at the group over McNamara's shoulder. "Even Heather."

She turned her attention to the tearful girl in front of her, and after a moment of trying to pry off her death grip, she gave in and pulled her even closer.

Without the entertainment caused by Veronica, the group hurried down the steps, flooding past the trio of colourful girls. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she heard the beginnings of screams. "Shit, I--" She pushed Heather off of her, tried her best to ignore the hurt expression she received, and ran. As she stumbled towards the sidewalk, she tried to block out the horrified reactions from her classmates as they realized that the stains on the grass were much more sinister than paint. She turned her head to make sure it was safe to cross the road, then looked the other way. Veronica froze, her body tensing. Was that--No, it couldn't have been, he was--She looked back to where she had seen it, but the only thing there was a picnic table covered in graffiti. "Yeah, he...Of course." She mumbled to herself, shaking her head.

For a moment, she thought she saw a boy standing there.


End file.
